Flames of Dispair
by Maria Violet
Summary: Que sucede cuando la responsabilidad y el sentido del deber es mas pesado que el secreto? Un akuma inesperadamente fuerte pone contra las cuerdas al par de super héroes de París, Marinette no duda ni un segundo en saltar a la acción si eso significa proteger a los que ama, aun si eso significa hacerlo sin traje de catarina [Adrianette/Two-Shot] Revelación de identidades ;3


**Miraculous Ladybug y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Thomas Astruc, ZagToon y demás asociados.**

 **Aviso: 1. Este OS tendrá los géneros de Drama, Accion, Romance y Angust. Nunca había hecho un One Shot con tantos generos XD**

 **2\. Guiños MUY obvios a un anime que amo XD**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Los gritos de pavor se hicieron nuevamente presentes, y eso no ayudaba a su cabeza a maquinar un plan rápido para poder derrotar al civil akumatizado, Marinette miro a su alrededor repasando en su cabeza una y otra vez la situación, toda su clase estaba atrapada dentro de la escuela, habían conseguido evacuar a todos menos su clase antes de que un escudo de fuego rodeara completamente la escuela, creando un escudo.

Ella ya había agotado su transformación como Ladybug igual que su compañero, había peleado con el Akuma antes de que este llegara a la escuela, incluso con la ayuda de Chat Noir, el Cataclysm y su Lucky Charm, no habían conseguido frenarlo, el Akuma era un chico, mas tras la transformación en algunas partes su piel parecía cambiar a escamas de color rojo, combinando con el rojo carmín de su cabello desordenado, en su boca surgieron colmillos y garras en sus manos, dos alas nacían de su espalda con el aspecto de la piel de un reptil en la misma tonalidad de rojo que las escamas, era más que obvio que había adquirido características de un dragón de fuego, y este hacia honor a su nombre, lanzando llamaradas que salían como rayos de su boca.

Su corazón latía desbocado, desesperándose por no poder hacer nada, observo como todos sus compañeros de clase corrían por el patio huyendo, todos se aglomeraron presas del pánico lo único que querían era estar cerca unos de otros, mala idea, eso hacia la cosas más fáciles para Salamander (*), que sonreía de manera macabra mientras levitaba y se acercaba a ellos, el aire se calentaba cada vez más, el humo hacia toser a más de uno de los chicos y los salones estaban totalmente rebosantes de fuego, el grito había nacido en su garganta tratando de advertirles pero no pudo, su garganta estaba echa un nudo.

En ese momento no era Ladyug, simplemente Marinette, aun si intentara ayudarlo no harían caso a sus advertencias, tenía que hacer algo aparte de solo ver oculta tras una columna.

— **¡Tikki! —** Abrió el pequeño bolso del cual nunca se separaba y llamo con desesperación en sus ojos a su compañera Kwami, que comía a toda velocidad un par de galletas que la pelinegra había llevado como reserva.

— **Como… los más… rápido que… Puedo —** Respondió la pequeña con la boca llena y casi ahogándose por tratar de hablare, tan pronto como había tragado ya había vuelto a llenar su pequeña boca con el dulce. Los gritos de pavor de todos volvieron a llamar con desesperación a Ladybug, las lágrimas ya le saltaban a varias chicas, incluidas Alya, su mejor amiga y otras chicas, como Juleka, a quien siempre había visto inmutarse, y a Rose y Mylene, incluso ver el rostro espantado y asustado de Chloe la hacía llenarse de rabia e impotencia.

— **Ardan en mis llamas, ¡Ardan en mi infierno! —** Grito colérico el chico, apunto de mandar otra llamarada de su boca, sin embargo.

— **¡Oye! —** Una voz lo llamo tras él, tanto el joven Akumatizado como Marinette miraron sorprendidos, se supone que todos había huido y solo quedaba los que estaban acorralados, ¿entonces quien…?

Ella contuvo un jadeo de desesperación, y fijo sus obres celestes en el chico dueño de la segura voz que evitó que el resto fuera incinerado por ahora, esos cabellos rubios y mirada esmeralda, Adrien miraba de manera decidida al chico mitad dragón quien había soltado un leve bufido al mirarle.

— **¿Por qué no los dejas en paz y buscas a los que realmente pueden hacerte frente? Oh cierto, Ladybug y Chat Noir te patearían el trasero en un dos por tres —** Hablo en tono retador con una sonrisa, haciendo una perfecta imitación del tono de Chat Noir, Marinnette lo miraba atónita, y al borde de un ataque de nervios… ¿¡En que pensaba!? ¡Era un Akuma! Era capaz de dañarlo o herirlo, y el tan tranquilo allí, hablándole como si fuera un simple civil buscando problemas, la pelinegra estaba tan sumida en su angustia, que no fue consciente de que si alzaban un poco la mirada, un Kwami oscuro estaba devorando casi con desesperación un trozo de queso.

— **Tsk, veo que estas impaciente por morir… —** Hablo en tono amenazante, con una sonrisa torcida, un siseo escapo de los labios del chico mitad dragón al ver que la postura del chico no había cedido ni un poco, Adrien estaba nervioso, no podía negarlo, nunca había hecho frente a un Akuma sin su transformación de héroe, mas no podía hacer otra cosa, debía ganar tiempo, el suficiente para que su Lady llegara o por lo menos, que Plagg recargara fuerzas.

— **¡Tikki! —** Chillo esta vez más alto, viendo como la pequeña iba ya por la mitad de la galleta, no funcionaria, mínimo tenía que comer una entera, así tendría suficiente energía, miro con desespero al Akumatizado, que preparaba un llamarada en su garganta echa especialmente para el rubio, las miradas asombradas de todos eran dirigidas a Adrien, quien tuvo el suficiente valor de encarar al peligro, sin embargo, las sorpresas para todos no se acababan, el rugido del chico no se hizo esperar, dejando escapar el fuego junto con la ira del muchacho, cuyas razones para ser poseído eran desconocidas, el rubio intento moverse de lugar, recordando en el peor de los momentos su pie lastimado por el anterior combate… quedo estático ahí de pie… sus músculos no le respondían, sintió el calor abrazador justo enfrente de él, inconscientemente, cerró los ojos en espera del fuego… en espera de su fin, Marinette aterrada, sintió como sus pies y piernas se movían casi por instinto, sus ojos solo se fijaban en frente, su mirada había cambiado, tal y como lo hacía cuando tenía su antifaz puesto… La mirada de Marinette fue sustituida por la de Ladybug sin necesidad de portar su traje o su fiel Yo-Yo.

Corrió a grandes zancadas, dejando a una impresionada Tikki flotando aun con la boca llena de su galleta, con adrenalina corriendo por sus venas y la vista nublada, no supo en que momento su cuerpo cocho contra el del rubio, empujándolo fuera del alcance del fuego y rodando con él por el suelo justo antes de que Plagg, preocupado, gritara el nombre de su portador, el muchacho mitad dragón frustrado miro con desprecio a la pelinegra, que sin hacer caso a las miradas atónitas de todos, con una agilidad solo digna del par de héroes, se puso de pie en un rápido movimiento obligando a Adrien imitarla, jalándolo, lo alejo del alcance del pelirrojo.

— **Otro insecto ha aparecido —** Siseo molesto, dando una fuerte mirada que lograría intimidar hasta al más valiente, Marinette corrió al otro lado del patio, tan solo a un par de metros de donde todos se hallaban arrinconados, obligando a Adrien a unírseles.

— **No se te ocurra acerarte de nuevo —** Hablo la chica en tono serio frunciendo el ceño, en sus ojos brillaba la decisión, se notaba tensa pero a la vez su mirada seguía calmada y algo fría, pensando y analizando toda la situación, el rubio no pudo hacer otra cosa que pensar en su compañera de combate, la imagen que tenía enfrente era en su más grande significado, Ladybug, pero en vez de tener a la hermosa chica con el antifaz, estaba Marinette, la tímida muchacha que nunca creyó ver de aquella manera.

— **Tsk… —** Chasqueo la lengua el alado **— ¿Acaso crees que podrás salvarlos? Nadie lograra escapar de mis llamas, tan pronto como acabe con esa insignificante escuela… seguiré con todo Paris, nadie podrá detenerme, y Ladybug y su insignificante compañero tendrán que entregarme sus Miraculous, quieran o no —** La frenética carcajada que soltó luego de su discurso hizo fruncir aún más el ceño de la muchacha, ¿Creía que será un paseo por el parque? Bien, que la subestimara a ella y a Chat solo era otra ventaja para su persona. Miro disimuladamente a Tikki, estaba por acabar, solo debía conseguir un poco más de tiempo, acogió una profunda bocanada de aire, y con una última mirada de advertencia al de ojos verdes, comenzó a caminar con seguridad acercándose al Akumatizado, que al verla, paro de jactarse con su lunática carcajada.

Los murmullos asombrados de todos no se hicieron esperar, la duda en su voz la comenzaba a ofender, pero recordó que no veían a la heroína de siempre, solo a la "Tonta" que ven todos los días en clase tratando de hacerse la valiente… ¿O no?

— **¿Marinette…? ¿¡Que haces, estás loca!? ¡Ven aquí! —** La voz de Alya resaltó entre todos los llamados preocupados, inclusive la cara de Chloe era de total preocupación y terror, ante el llamado de su amiga, la pelinegra paro a unos metros del Akuna, y girando por un segundo hacia ella, le dedico una sonrisa y un guiño de ojo, seña que reconoció de Ladybug, las veces que de vez en cuando la veía luego de una batalla, quedo muda… ¿Qué estaba haciendo su amiga? Adrien no estaba en mejores condiciones, por un momento se olvidó de meterle prisa a Plagg, se quedó absorto viendo los movimientos de la pelinegra.

— **¿Y bien? ¿Planeas cumplir todo lo que acabas de decir o solo te quedaras ahí flotando? —** Provoco con una sonrisa arrogante, alzando un poco los brazos en clara invitación, el pelirrojo crujió los dientes y sin dudarlo lanzo una llamarada, el grito agudo de Alya pronunciando el nombre que la muchacha no se hizo esperar, desesperada por ir allí y alejar a Marinette de ese tipo, más entre Nathaniel y Kim la sostenían para que no cometiera un locura, el primero con ganas de sobra para ir por la pelinegra.

Marinette sin perder tiempo dio un par de grandes zancadas a la izquierda, esquivando con facilidad la trayectoria el fuego, un segundo chorro fue por ella, y nuevamente con velocidad y tranquilidad nada común corrió para esquivarla, pero esta vez tropezando y quedando acuclillada, todos retuvieron el aire, Salamander sonrió con autosuficiencia, una tanda de bolas de fuego fueron creadas a su alrededor con solo levanta su mano, la primera fue disparada con la velocidad de una bala. Marinette en el suelo tomo posición y salió corriendo cual atleta, su cuerpo se movía con gracia y velocidad, y las bolas chocaban siempre justo un metro detrás de ella, ni más ni menos.

Zigzagueo por el patio, esquivando todos los ataques, dando una discreta mirada a Tikki, solo unos segundos más, el pelirrojo cansado descendió con un aleteo de sus imponente alas, el viento creado la hizo tambalear, pero no retroceder, no poseía la fuerza ni la agilidad, o velocidad que tenía cuando se transformaba, pero su condición física mejoro notablemente desde que se convirtió en la heroína de Paris, el chico apretó la mano en un puño, que inmediatamente fue rodeado por el fuego, se estremeció, la imagen amenazante que tenía enfrente no era lo de menos.

El chico sin titubear se abalanzo a golpearla con el puño ardiendo, esta vez apenas pudo esquivar el ataque, algunos de sus cabellos fueron incinerados cuando el brazo del joven paso cerca de su rostro, ella intento golpearlo, una patada directa a su estómago, sin embargo la otra mano del joven freno el ataque… una sonrisa macabra fue dibujada en los labios del pelirrojo, y apretando fuertemente su tobillo, con un par de vueltas en su eje, la mando a volar directo a una de las paredes de lugar, a metros de distancia.

Choco con un golpe seco, la pared tras ella dejo una pequeña grieta, demostrando la magnitud con la que impacto, al aire escapo por completo de sus pulmones, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la parte baja de su espalda, Adrien miro con asombro lo sucedido, y con una rápida mirada vio que Plagg estaba ya acabando con su queso.

Los gritos de preocupación no se hicieron esperar, inclusive la rubia mostraba lo que jamás creyó, preocupación por Marinette. Una vez se recuperó levemente, vio como el villano nuevamente se carcajeaba, burlándose de ella, esto le hizo la sangre hervir, sin embargo, se obligó a sí misma a calmarse con un hondo respiro, el contrincante estaba distraído, algo que le favorecía, dio un rápido vistazo al lugar, vio que Tikki ya había acabado de comer, y con una mirada preocupada trataba de pensar una manera de llegar a su portadora y transformarse sin ser descubierta… algo muy difícil si consideraban la situación. La pelinegra solo le sonrió, y le dedico un mirada que solo pertenecía la heroína de traje carmín, relajada, calmada… confiada.

— **¡Ven! ¡Tikki! —** Exclamo hacia su Kwami, Tikki abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendida, esperaba que la pelinegra ya hubiera maquinado un plan, a pesar de la difícil situación, sabia lo brillante que era Marinette, ¿Realmente estaba dispuesta a transformarse frente a todos? Mientras la pequeña dudaba, el chico se disponía a ataca de una vez por todas al grupo de estudiantes.

— **Observa bien como los incinero —** Arrastro las palabras mientras divertido observaba como la chica palidecía. Hizo el ademan de acumular fuego en su boca, mientras tanto la pelinegra como el rubio entraban en pánico.

— **¡Tikki! — ¡Plagg! —** Gritaron a la par, la primera que por fin había comenzado su camino donde su portadora tratando de esquivar el fuego que la obstaculizaba, mientras el segundo trataba de no morir ahogado por comer tanto y tan deprisa. Marinette nuevamente se colocó entre el chico y todos, sin perder la seguridad en su mirada que mantuvo desde el inicio, mas sin embargo una leve corriente de dolor le hizo tambalear por unos segundos y colocar una mueca de dolor, la cual retiro rápidamente. Alya seguía viendo a su mejor amiga con angustia, las lágrimas ya se estaban comenzando a desbordar de sus ojos, tenía a Nino a su lado, tratando de tranquilizarla pero ella no estaría bien hasta que su amiga dejara de armar todo aquel espectáculo.

— **¡Marinette! ¡Ya para con esto por favor! —** Fue un último intento desesperado de la morena, mas sin embargo su amiga no pareció inmutarse aunque sabía perfectamente que la había escuchado, lo siguiente que vieron fue algo increíble, todos pensaron que el humo ya había comenzado a hacer efecto y marearlos por completo, ya que una pequeña y brillante criatura de un notable rojo carmín llego junto a la chica.

— **¿Estas segura? —** La vocecita de Tikki logro ser escuchada gracias al silencio sepulcral que se estableció en el lugar, Adrien había observado todo igual mente, mas sin embrago más que estar asombrados de esa pequeña cosa, estaba asombrado de a quien se dirigía, no era idiota, sabía lo que era al notar su tamaño y el parecido que tenía con su propio Kwami, su mente quedo en blanco por los momentos, dedicado solo a observar todo el momento.

Marinette solo había dado un fuerte y seguro asentimiento, sin despegar la mirada del adversario, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, y con relajados movimientos miro a sus compañeros detrás de ella.

— **Todo estará bien… prometo acabar rápido —** A más de uno confundió la frase, pero Marinette no parecía dispuesta a hablar más, las acciones dicen más que las palabras, la pelinegra lo sabía muy bien, ya era momento de levantar el telón, dejar atrás su anonimato y comenzar la función **— Tikki… ¡Transformame! —** No realizo su usual rutina al transformarse, solo miro al frente de nuevo dando la espalda a todos mientras Tikki se introducía en sus pendientes, sus pies fueron cubiertos por una brillante luz entre rojo y rosa, subiendo por sus piernas y cubriéndola en su totalidad, muchos se vieron obligados a cubrir sus ojos, mas Adrien mantenía la mirada atónita en ella. Sabía lo que le pasaba, sabía que se transformaba, más sin embargo el shock de conocer por fin la identidad de su amada lo dejo seco, todo el tiempo tan cerca de él, y nunca lo supo.

El brillo desapareció, dejándola ver de nuevo, sus ropas habían sido sustituidas por un conocido traje carmín de motas, en un último destello dejo a la vista su fiel Yo-Yo enroscado en su cintura, lista y preparada para la batalla, no presto atención a los sonidos de gritos atónitos ni exclamaciones, se lanzó directo contra el chico akumatizado, quien al ver a quien tenía enfrente, cambio su semblante divertido a un ceño fruncido.

— **Tú de nuevo —** Siseo tras haber esquivado la envestida que Ladybug intento, hizo el ademan de acumular fuego en su boca, pero al contrario de lo que pensó la chica no lo escupió hacia ella.

— **¡Chicos! —** El grito de angustia fue imposible de disimular, ordeno a su cuerpo en una milésima de segundo volver, pero ni siquiera como Ladybug tendría tal velocidad inhumana para frenar el impulso que había tomado para arremeter contra el akuma y volver a tiempo para protegerlos, su corazón comenzó a latir desesperado si es que ya no lo estaba, en un destello, entre tanto calor humo y presión, no entendió como logro captar el movimiento veloz del modelo posándose justo frente a todos con los brazos extendidos.

— **¡Adrien! —** No fue solo el grito de Ladyug si no de varios de sus compañeros, los que pudieron a que tanto Chloe como algunos otros no lograban captar o comprender las acciones del rubio y simplemente quedaron mudos, solo milésimas de segundo después, no fueron solo unos pocos sino todos los presentes incluyendo a la misma Marinette, quedando asombrada por la siguiente frase.

— **¡Plagg Transformame! —** El silencio pareció inundar el lugar, tanto que hasta el sonido de las brasas ardiendo se sentía tan lejano, el tiempo pareció detenerse para todos menos para el muchacho que fue rápidamente cubierto de pies a cabeza con una luz entre blanca y verde, siendo sustituida la conocida ropa del muchacho por un ajustado traje y cola y orejas de gato, sin esperar siquiera a transformarse por completo, en su mano ya sostenía firmemente su bastón justo al tiempo que la llamarada era escupida por Salamander, a una velocidad incapaz de seguir con el ojo, Chat giro su bastón haciendo de escudo para las llamas, contuvo la mueca por el calor insoportable en sus manos y logro mantenerse firme hasta que la ola de fuego se extinguió. Sus guantes echaban humo y su bastón aun quemaba por el calor que acumulo, pero solo pudo suspirar con alivio al ver por un segundo atrás a todo sanos y salvos, con miradas de completo shok pero aun así sin heridas mayores más allá de raspones y quemaduras menores.

Un par de segundos pasaron donde el ambiente se tornó increíblemente sofocante y no tenía nada que ver con el poco oxígeno en el aire, el silencio anonadado de los estudiantes y la fugaz mirada que se dieron los súper héroes, la tensión se sentía y era palpable, pero Chat salió de esa especie de ensoñación ante el quejido de molestia del akuma.

— **Mi lady, tenemos una lagartija de la que encargarnos —** Su frase salió tan natural que incluso a el mismo le sorprendió, estaba nervioso, confundido y comenzaba a faltarle el oxígeno, el shok de saber la identidad de su Lady no era algo que pudiera asimilar en los cortos segundos que llevaba conociendo la verdad, pero más allá de todo la adrenalina del momento recorría cada fibra de su ser, se sentía más dueño de todo su cuerpo que en cualquier otro momento de su vida y sus sentido que de por si se agudizaban con el traje, podría jurar que estaban trabajando a su 120% . La Catarina pareció entender el significado de la frase más allá de la típica actitud burlona del minino… No era momento para todas las dudas que se hubieran podido generar, no tenían tiempo que desperdiciar como para paralizarse del shok y entrar en pánico.

Con la típica gracia de ella, se levantó con una pirueta del suelo y comenzó a girar su yoyo, con la lucha anterior en su traje y el momento que acababa de vivir tenia clara la gama de ataques que poseía el akumatizado, escupir fuego parecía ser el más accesible para él, pero tenían cierto alcance y poca potencia, las bolas de fuego que lanzaba eran veloces y muy destructivas, pero tardaba en generarlas bastante tiempo, por lo menos unos 10 o 15 segundos, tiempo que en una batalla contra el reloj y con la adrenalina a mil, era bastante, y sus puños rodeados de fuego parecían su ataque menos usado, ya que aparte de tener que acercarse físicamente también tardaba en acumular la energía en su palma. Analizando toda esa información en solo un par de segundo en su mente se dio cuenta que tendrían una oportunidad si lograban bajarlo del aire y hacer algo con sus alas, ya que en la batalla anterior antes de ingresar al colegio aquel detalle fue lo que les costó la victoria.

— **¡Chat! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo con sus alas! —** Grito a la vez que esquivaba las llamaradas que el pelirrojo lanzaba hacia ella, con mucha más facilidad que cuando lo intento sin su traje.

— **¡Entendido! —** Sin tiempo siquiera para pensar o decir una broma, el minino comenzó a atacar al hibrido entre humano y dragón llamando su atención como siempre lo hacía, sabía que a orden de bajarlo del aire no era para el mas bien era una indicación de que consiguiera tiempo, entre saltos e impulsos con su bastón llegaba con facilidad a cualquier altura que estuviera Salamander, intercambiando puños y patadas. Tiempo valioso en que la Catarina utilizo el Lucky Charm por segunda vez en el combate, esta vez apareciendo un rollo grueso de cinta adhesiva, ya tenía un pequeño plan maquinado y el objeto le venía perfectamente, pareció arremeter contra el akuma con su yoyo, aunque su objetivo fuera otro logro despistarlo por un segundo y que se concentrara en ella para que no viera el momento en el que el minino lo derribara estampándolo por primera vez en el suelo del lugar.

Con velocidad Ladybug engancho no solo su yoyo en una de las barandas del segundo piso si no también un extremo de la cinta, de un lado a otro, tanto el hilo indestructibles de su arma como la cinta se iban enredando entre columnas, las barandas, los costados de las escalera y todo lugar que lograra parecerse a un punto de conexión, cuando el chico intento volver a alzar vuelo se vio atrapado entre un mar de hilo y la pegajosa y molesta cinta que es adhería a su piel escamosa, con una ola de fuego logro incinerar parte de la cinta a su alrededor pero no el hilo que lo seguí sosteniendo con fuerza y esta vez más presión aplicada por la azabache, sonrió de medio lado mostrando sus filosos colmillos.

— **No me atraparas ten fácil insecto —** Con un potente aleteo de sus alas quiso ascender, pero Ladybug no le permitió escapar viendo sus intenciones de salir del establecimiento por el techo, en un rápido cambio de planes, Salamander descendió a toda velocidad esta vez dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida, lugar donde la telaraña que había creado la chica era más débil y con un impulso lograría salir por la puerta y liberarse del enredo del yoyo, Marinette intento plantar firmemente los pies pero por el cambio repentino no ogro llegar a la fuerza requerida, su brazo junto con todo su cuerpo fue arrastrad abruptamente, pensó todo perdido cuánto.

— **¡Cataclysm! —** El grito de Chat Noir fue seguido de un fuerte estruendo, había usando su habilidad en una de las columnas paralelas al portón de salida, procurando la trayectoria para que bloqueara con los escombros la salida, acorralado, Salamander busco desesperadamente otra forma de escapar, pero las cuerdas a su alrededor se tensaron más y más hasta el punto de no poder utilizar sus alas, cayó al suelo de manera abrupta.

— **¡Chat! ¡La bufanda! —** Aviso como pudo Ladybug aun en el suelo y tratando de mantener la tensión del yoyo, sin esperar más indicaciones, entre forcejeos del joven desenrosco la gruesa bufanda que poseía alrededor del cuello y dándole uso a sus garras rasgo la tela casi con desesperación, pos después del interior parecía salir una delicada mariposa oscura, aleteando inocentemente buscando una rápida salida, Marinete se dio cuenta de que no podía utilizar su yoyo enredado por todas partes a tiempo, de su otra mano arrojo de rollo vacío de cinta, invirtiendo esta vez el orden de sus acciones comparando con otros akumas.

— **¡Miraculous Ladybug! —** Rápidamente un sin fin de catarinas deshicieron todo el desastre en su colegio, las llamas desaparecieron, las heridas de sus amigos fueron curadas, las columnas y daños en el edificio volvieron a la normalidad así como el desastre provocado en la ciudad producto de su anterior enfrentamiento, su yoyo fue devuelto como si nada a su cintura, y ella que no había perdido de vista el pequeño y maligno insecto siquiera por un segundo no tardo en llevar a cabo el ritual de purificación, no poda estar tranquila hasta no liberar el pequeño ser libre con sus blancas y puras alas.

Una vez capturado en el yoyo poco le falto para liberarlo y dar por terminado el trabajo… por dar terminado aquel infierno donde creyó perder a tantas personas que quería y apreciaba, pero antes de poder abrir el yoyo nuevamente su mirada se nublo siéndole imposible sostener su propio peso cayo con un ruido sordo el suelo, ni siquiera había notado que aretes ya llevaba rato sonando, solo quedado un punto y segundo para que su transformación desapareciera, pero estaba exhausta como para ir a esconderse…

— _Ah… es cierto, ya… no hace falta que huya_ **—** Su cuerpo estaba entumecido completamente y con todo lo que había pasado, olvidado que se transformó frente a todos, también el hecho de que conocía la identidad de su compañero de batallas, seguro Tikki la regañaría en cuanto saliera de los pendientes, no sentía su extremidades y la cabeza la daba vueltas, ¿Seria por haberse transformado 2 veces seguidas? Ya lo había echo en un par de acciones, pero nunca habían sido batallas tan intensas. Sus oídos pitaron al escuchar el angustiado grito de su compañero al verla en el suelo.

— **¡Marinette! —** Pocos momentos luego de aquel grito sintió la calida presencia del rubio junto a ella levantando la parte superior de su cuerpo y su cabeza del suelo… Se le hizo tan raro que Chat Noir la llamara así, por un segundo hasta le hizo gracia, seguro su compañero esperaba a alguien mejor tras la máscara.

— **Lo siento Chat… —** Su voz estaba quebradiza y débil, tal como sonaría si tuviera un resfriado, pero aquello no era algo tan simple, el pobre minino no entendía nada de lo que le sucedía… ¿Acaso su Miraculous no lo volvía todo como antes? **— Te puse en peligro a ti y a todos por no poder purificarlo a la primera vez que lo enfrentamos… realmente, soy una inútil —** Sonrió sin ganas, se notaba en sus expresiones el agotamiento, Adrien no supo que le dolió mas, verla en un estado tan frágil, o que fuera tan dura consigo misma cuando ella los había acabado de salvar a todos ellos, comenzó a temblar con ella en brazos, a la par que ambos miraculous sonaban advirtiendo poco tiempo, una extraña ansiedad por esconderse se apodero de el por un segundo, costumbre supuso, pero que uiego de recordar todo lo acontecido no le pudo importar menos el tiempo límite que el anillo le dictara **— Adiós… pequeña mariposita —** Escucho decir con voz dulce, casi angelical a la muchacha, por fin consiguiendo fuerzas de donde no supo para concluir con el ritual de purificación liberando al bichito, el akumatizado volvió a la normalidad, esta vez común inconsciente pelirrojo tomando el lugar del chico mitad dragón.

— **Marinette, por favor resiste, te llevare… —** Hablo rápidamente desesperado el minino viendo la dificultosa respiración de la azabache, todo se sumió n un silencio tan denso que comenzaba a sofocarlo, habiendo olvido por un segundo el grupo de estudiantes aun aterrados por la batalla que presenciaron a pesar de que sabían que todo ya estaba bajo control, seguían sin poder disipar el miedo, esta vez por su amiga y compañera de clases, viendo ellos en primera fila como se desplomo al suelo como si fuera u simple peso muerto.

— **¡Marinette! —** Gritaron al unísono Alya y Nathaniel, los primeros en reaccionar y abandonar la pequeña esquina donde estaban todos para correr junto al par de superhéroes, algunos otros también los siguieron, llagando a tiempo para ver, como el traje moteado desaparecía en un destello rojo y rosa, dando paso a la ropa maltratada de la diseñadora, algo quemada suponiendo muchos que por culpa de su enfrentamiento contra el akuma sin la transformación.

— **Aly…—** Antes de poder terminar de pronunciar el nombre de su amiga y girar a verla callo rendida por completo en los brazos del modelo. Alya dejó escapar un jadeo de angustia pensando casi al instante lo peor y dejándose caer junto a su mejor amiga y frente al modelo, quizás por el drama del momento, Adrien sabía que había perdido la conciencia solamente, pero eso no lo dejaba más tranquilo, paranoico acerco su oído hacia la boca de ella, cerciorándose por el débil cosquilleo que respiraba, poco… pero lo estaba haciendo, de inmediato trato de acomodarse para levantarla y llevarla en brazos a un hospital de ser necesario pero el ultimo pitido de su anillo lo obligo a parar, dejando mudos por enésima vez a todos, el traje de Chat Noir desapareció dejando ver solo la cara angustiada de Adrien, impotente con la chica cual muñeca de trapo en sus brazos.

— **¡Plagg! —** Grito exaltando a más de uno, pero antes de que pudieran preguntar.

— **Lo siento Adrien, me es imposible transformarte sin energía, si hubiera podido mantenerla créeme que lo hubiera hecho —** Hablo el pequeño Kwami negro levitando dificultosamente y extrañamente en un tono serio.

— **Marinette… ¡Marinette reacciona! ¡Marinette! —** La pequeña y aguda vocecita llamo la atención de más de uno, fijándose en como un pequeño ser rojo, similar al negro al que le grito Adrien estaba tratando de hacer despertar a la diseñadora, por alguna razón a algunos les partió el corazón ver pequeñas lagrimas cayendo del rostro adorable de la criatura **— ¡Chat Noir! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor ayúdala! —** Tikki estaba realmente preocupada, los golpes que se había llevado en su forma civil fueron muy grabes como para que un humano normal los soportara, en especial cuando el Akuma la estampo contra la pared con tal fuerza que dejara marca en esta, y su encantamiento no funcionaba con ella misma, no podía curar sus propias heridas, consideraba un milagro que no hubiera colapsado en medio del combate.

Adrien maldijo audiblemente, las suplicas de la Kwami solo lo colocaron más ansioso necesitaba hacer algo rápido, pero ya no tenía queso para darle a Plagg encima, como por milagro, recordó que quizás tenía en su mochila en el aula, conto reconstruido y vuelto a la normalidad debería estar allí.

— **¡Mi mochila! ¡Traigan el queso que está en mi mochila rápido! ¡Necesito transformarme! —** Grito a nadie en específico de los presentes allí, no podía dejar sola a Marinette ahí tirada y ni cruzo por su mente hacerlo, la orden desesperada confundió a muchos y antes que Adrien explotara en un ataque el pequeño ser negro se elevó ante la vista de todos.

— **Necesito comer para transformar a Adrien solo hagan lo que dice —** Dijo simple y llanamente con una tranquilidad anormal en el pequeño gatito bromista, sin entender, Alix y Kim corrieron escaleras arriba al salón a todo lo que daban sus piernas.

— **U-una ambu…ambulancia —** Las manos de Alya temblaban intentando marcar en su celular el número de emergencia accione que poco después imitaron varios hasta que escucharon un grito que los sorprendió.

— **¡Papa no tengo tiempo de explicar! ¡Quiero una ambulancia aquí AHORA! —** La voz chillona de Chloe sorprendió a muchos, hablando casi en el mismo tono que cuando tenía uno de sus berrinches pero con un matiz de desespero y preocupación bastante obvio en su voz, al parecer se les había adelantado hace bastante con lo de las llamadas, casi en un parpadear, Kim y Alix ya habían vuelto con la mochila del Agreste donde sin esperar ordenes Plagg entro sacando solo lo necesario y engulléndolo practicante.

— **Adrien… Que… ¿Qué demonios? —** Alya al punto de un ataque de nervios no podía siquiera sostener correctamente su teléfono, Nino intento calmarla abrazándola por detrás y tratando de que se alejara de Marinette para que se calmara, pero la bloguera estaba reacia a moverse ni siquiera un milímetro.

— **Yo… —** El rubio no sabía que responder, aun no procesaba todo lo que había ocurrido en tan solo 15 minutos o quizás menos en lo que duro la batalla en el colegio.

— **¿¡Porque Marinette es la única herida!? —** Pregunto colérico y desesperado el artista pelirrojo, viendo a la azabache desmayada en los brazos de él, su actitud tranquila se había ido al caño, Adrien no estaba en las mejores condiciones, y tampoco estaba de humor para explicarle todo el rollo de sus identidades, el tampoco entendía que demonios estaba pasando, solo quería que la azabache despertara de una vez y con su típica sonrisa le dijera que todo estaba bien, que solo había sido un mareo o cualquier cosa.

— **Si lo supiera, juro que se los diría aunque no me entendieran nada, o al menos sabría que hacer para que ella despertara —** No levanto l mirada, tampoco la voz, quería derrumbarse allí mismo abrazarla y llorar pero no podía darse ese lujo, Marinette daba pequeños quejidos, no sabía si era una señal de que estaba despertando o empeorando, su cabeza daban tantas vueltas y la fatiga de la pelea anterior se presentó en el peor momento mareándolo al él también, apoyo su frente contra la de Marinette, pasando por alto el sonido de los frenos y de las sirenas de ambulancias fuera del lugar **— Mari… Mi princesa, por favor perdóname —** La abrazo delicadamente pero juntándola lo más que podía a el **— Esto no tenía que pasar, no a ti —** Su voz se quebró **— Se supone que este gatito es tu escudo, ¿Recuerdas? Por favor mi Lady, no me abandones, no tú también —** Murmuraba cada palabra, rogando a todo lo que conocía por que pudiera escucharlo, por que abriera los ojos, los más cercanos, Alya, Nino y Nath fueron los único capaces a duras penas de escuchar lo que le decía el rubio, en ver como luchaba por no llorar, a la bloguera pareció partirle el corazón la escena, comenzando a sollozar e hipar audiblemente, un equipo médico entro rápidamente casi tumbando la puerta interrumpiendo todo el drama del momento.

Un sinfín de voces comenzaron a resonar a su alrededor, pero parecía que había perdido parcialmente la conciencia, él también estaba agotado, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba Plagg pero ya que se sabía su secreto poco le importaba, se quedó estático uno momentos hasta que le intentaron arrebatar a la joven de los brazos, instintivamente la abrazo más fuerte pero la voz de Alya diciéndole que debía dejarla lo obligo a soltarla, rápidamente atendida por los paramédicos la azabache le fue arrebatada. Suspiro un con angustia, el no tenerla cerca se hacía aún más insoportable desconociendo si su estado era grave o no, como un resorte se levantó con el plan de seguirla de cerca pero sus piernas fallaron.

Todo se nublo hasta convertirse en un espeso y abrumador negro, siendo lo último registrado por su cerebro el grito de preocupación de varios de sus amigos… No pudo más y se dejó caer rendido.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Pensaron que taba terminada? 7u7**

 **Ja! Pues no :,v *se cubre de los tomatazos*(? Me falta la parte Sad pero esto se he hizo eterno x,D**

 **juro montar pronto lo que viene *LoDiceLaQueNoHaSubidoUna2daParteDeOtraCosaEnCasiUnAño* pero si no nome maten x,D (?**

 **Quería una historia donde se enteraran de quienes son de una forma más dramática aparte de lo de siempre que mari es muy insegura y que adrien un ciego, aparte esta idea la tengo en mente desde que entre al fandom**

 **(*): Obvias referencias a un anime, pero para quien no las haya distinguido es de Natsu de Fairy Tail x,D tanto el apodo, como la apariencia que es prácticamente la de la imagen promocional de la peli Dragon Cry *Explota del Hype***

 **A alguien le interesa una conti?**

 **Sin más, me despido ;9**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye :3_


End file.
